


Outside

by threewalls



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Closeted Character, Drabble, Festivals, M/M, Pre-Manga/Anime Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-07
Updated: 2009-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsumi tries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weirdquark](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=weirdquark).



Tatsumi holds the remnant of his net steady, steady, and scoops out two darting slivers of gold, joining another five. Tsuzuki thanks him, hugs the plastic bag; the attendant rolls her eyes.

They walk down the temple steps. Tatsumi can no longer hear the whispers that followed them around the temple courtyard, as Tsuzuki, bouncing, had dragged him from stall to stall. Tsuzuki did not seem to notice them, so perhaps it is all right.

In Meifu, the hot water runs out during Tatsumi's shower. He walks Tsuzuki from his house to Tsuzuki's boarding house door. The streets are empty.


End file.
